westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord-Paramount Jorah Tully
'About' 'Status' Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident. He is of Riverlands culture and worships in the seven though has become less religious over the years. He was 23 on his last name day and is alive and well. He is the last of the Tully's Main Line. 'Appearance' He has Auburn hair slicked back and fierce beard of the same colour. He is of average height and average weight but isbuilt well for his size. He was once rather Handsome but due to years in Essos this had be tainted a bit as he has two scars over his face. One over his right eye causing it to be Red while his other is Gold and the other scar over his mouth. 'Role' Noble, Head of House Tully, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident (Riverlands). 'Origin/Resides' Riverrun 'Abilities/Weaknesses' He has received sword training both in his time in Riverrun as a child and in Bravos when travelling, there had been tales of the Two Sworded Warrior is Essos; a man who used a normal Westeros sword and Braavosi sword. He is well trained in both. He was also trained in archery but not skilled enough to win a tourney in. He knows much about tales and random facts but of his Lordly duty he knows little, he was the second son so his brother was trained to be the lord. He is often lost in thought but often comes off as rude towards others causing many a fight. 'History' Background History He was the second son of Robert Tully the Lord of Riverrun and Perra Cassel. His mother died when he was young. He had an older Brother Eddard Tully who 1 year back died in shipwreck near the Iron Islands. He never had an other siblings due to his mothers death and his father was to grief stricken to marry again. He has been close to his brother for years till he was the lord in training and had been distant from his dad since the age of 13 when he was caught in bed with the Kennel Masters Daughter causing Jorah to fight the Kennel master. He had always been close to Ser Jon Blackwood a young knight and Felton Hightower a boy his father was Fostering. A week after his Brothers 18th name day Jorah and his friends left to travel to Essos. While in Essos the three friends were sellswords, shiphands and many other jobs making a name for themselves. After 7 Years he received a letter that his Brother had died but didnt return home until a year later until he found out his father was dieing and he remembered his houses words; Family, Duty, Honor. Recent History After returning back to Riverrun Jorah's father died leaving his titles that were his birth right. Soon after this Jorah made the appointments for the key positions of his house and found out the issues his land was in. Many of the Houses in the Riverlands were not fond of him due to being away for 8 years and due to the fact his father had not rules due to illness leading to problems in the realm. A rebellion could occur and the house that controls Harrenhall has been acting more aggressive. He had the issue of not enough men being in his garrisons but a plan was made to train small folk around his lands and to bring in allies from his days in Essos. He also discovered he had twin Bastards from his lover Kyra Pyke once he found out Kyra disappeared and had not been heard from since, the bastards arriving brought the issue of legitimate heirs and a marriage to keep the Tully blood line running. Jorah is set to marry Victaria Mallister a beautiful women from House Mallister of Seagard, he has fallen madly in love with her as she has with him. Characters Allies/NPC's Ser Jon Blackwood -25 year old Knight who has travelled with Jorah for 8 years and is as Loyal as they come and always has good advice. He is a cousin of Lord Blackwood and is Captain of Jorah's Guard. Felton Hightower - 22 years old and the Nephew of the Lord Hightower, he is like a brother and is the best man with a hammer Jorah has ever seen. Part of Jorah's Gurad and a Spy Master of sorts. Kyrsty Storm - 20 Years old, a bastard who never knew her father or mother she moved to Essos at 14, meeting Jorah when she tried to steal from him. She is a sneak thief and close friend to Jorah. Steward fo House Tully. Victaria Mallister - First Daughter of the current Lord Mallister and is soon to be married to Jorah Tully. Kyra Pyke - 23 Years old, she had moved to Riverrun when she was a child with her Father, he was the Kennel Master but never gave her his name, Jorah was found in bed with her at 13. She ran away soon after. Jorah saw her a few times in ports when she had become a ship hand. She had Jorah's Bastards and ran off when they come to see their father. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Maester Xanner Westbrook - Maester of House Tully and a 24 year old man. Ser Olly Forrester - Cousin of the current Lord Forrester and is the Master of Arms for House Tully. Tarik and Aran Rivers - Bastard sons of Jorah and Kyra. They are 10 years old and look very similar to their father, they are rather tall for their age Family Robert Tully - Lord of Riverrun who died recently leaving his titles to Jorah Eddard Tully - 1st Son of Robert Tully who died a ship wreck one year before the Jorah became Lord Perra Cassel - Jorahs Mother who died a few years after he was born. Tarik and Aran Rivers - Bastard sons of Jorah and Kyra. They are 10 years old and look very similar to their father, they are rather tall for their age Victaria Mallister - First Daughter of the current Lord Mallister and is soon to be married to Jorah Tully.